Overedge sewing machines having top feed mechanism are known to those conversant in the sewing art and there are several U.S. Patents which illustrate and describe such machines. For detailed description of such a machine, the reader's kind attention is directed to U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,536 issued to Tokyo Juki Industrial Co., Ltd.
In such machines, the presser foot and upper feed dog mechanism may be carried on an extended presser arm that is articulately connected to the machine frame. As is known in the art, this articulate connection includes a support block to which the presser arm is secured at one end. The support block usually includes a vertical pin and a rock shaft permitting vertical displacement of the presser arm and thereby the presser foot. The vertical pin serves as a vertical axis about which the presser arm is horizontally rotated whereby permitting removal of the presser foot from the sewing area to allow operator access to the needle. Because of the stresses placed on this connection, especially on the vertical pin, by the oscillatory motion of the upper feed mechanism, the known articulate connection of the presser arm to the frame has been troublesome and is of constant concern to sewing machine designers.